Rwby Valentines
by kingleomon13
Summary: hello this is a RWBY fanfic for valentines day


RWBY Valentines

A/N hey everybody I'm back from the grave again I'm like that one zombie that never gets the memo and keeps rising but anyway it's valentines day and I decided why not make a story about my favorite pairing from one of my favorite shows this will primarily be whiterose but there will be sprinklings of other pairings in there as well so please also enjoy this takes place before the fall of beacon

Ruby was lying on her bed holding a card, flowers, and a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart and she was terrified about what she was about to do. She'd been trying to think of a way to ask Weiss all week but couldn't come up with anything and she was beginning to think it was hopeless.

She let out a groan just as someone opened the door they promptly scrambled up to the bed and said " Hey sis what's up?"

Ruby turned to see her sunny sister Yang and replied "Yang I can't think of anyway to ask Weiss to go on a date with me I mean I doubt she likes girls and even if she did why would she like me?"

"Wait you want ask our resident ice queen on a date? Why?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Because she's so nice and pretty and elegant and she has an amazing voice and she's smart all the things I'm not."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person here?"

"Yang." she cried exasterbated

"alright alright but Ruby you pretty and smart and all that other stuff in your own way, and if she can't see that then she's blind, you know except your singing voice please don't try to serenade her."

Ruby blushed and said "yeah I know I can't sing ok." her face cleared up "so what are you and Blake going to do"

Yang smiled her usual cocky smile "me and kitty cat are going out for a night on the town."

"well have fun I'm just going to mope here for a bit longer."

"you know you're going to have the bite the bullet sooner or later and it should be sooner." she gave her sister a hug as she climbed down and left the room.

She lied there for a bit longer before getting up as she opened and turned down the hallway she saw Jaune walking up it with his guitar and asked "Hey Jaune you got a date for valentines yet?"

"hey Ruby not yet but I'm about to ask her." he turned and knocked on the door to his room when it opened and he saw Pyrrha he started playing and sang "Pyrrha will you, allow me to take you, to a restaurant tonight."

Pyrrha was smiling so hard by the end of it, it almost looked like it was hurting her face she grabbed Jaune pulled him into the room and slammed the door. When very questionable sounds started to come from the room Ruby promptly left.

She wandered the halls until she found herself at the cafeteria when she walked in there weren't many people there the only ones she knew were team CFVY she walked over to where they were sitting with Fox and Yatsuhashi on one side and Velvet and Coco sitting quite close to eachother on the other.

As she got closer Velvet noticed her and said "Ruby good morning did you need something?"

"morning Velvet actually I was wondering if you guys have seen Weiss?"

"oh yeah I saw her heading towards the library." she raised her left hand which was intertwined with Coco's to point when she realized what she did she blushed hard and but their hands back down.

Coco smirked at how red she got and said "Thanks and good luck Ruby."

Ruby made her way to the library but once she got there she couldn't find Weiss and left. As she was leaving she saw Nora and Ren walking or more accurately Nora was dragging Ren along "Hey guys what are you doing?"

Nora stopped and was beaming as she said "Ren and I are going on a date"

"aw that's great you guys hey have you seen Weiss?"

"Nope, how about you Ren?"

"sorry Ruby I haven't seen her either."

"that's okay thanks anyway and have fun on your date."

Ruby continued to search the entire school but couldn't find hide nor hair of Weiss eventually she found herself in the courtyard sitting on a bench depressed. She let out a huge sigh and someone from behind her said "Ruby is something wrong?"

"no it's just that I've been searching all over for Weiss and I can't find her."

the person cleared their throat and said "well maybe you should turn around."

Ruby was confused until it dawned on her she quickly turned around and saw Weiss standing behind her she smiled a bit scratched the back of her head as she said "he he hey Weiss."

"so why have you been looking for me Ruby?"

"well uh there was something I wanted to ask you." then it suddenly dawned on her that she had left all the stuff she was going to give to Weiss on her bed and she began to panic. "uh if you'll just give me a moment I need to go get something from the room."

"wait what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"well I uh I-I um..."

"Ruby just calm down it's ok just take deep breaths."

she slowed down and to a few deep breaths and said "thanks Weiss."

"you're welcome now what did you want to ask?"

"well I had some things I wanted to give you as well but I left them in the room and now I have no way to ask you to go out with me." she was quiet for a moment before she realized what she said then she blushed a bright red and hid in her hood of nearly the same color.

Weiss let out a small smile and softly said "you dolt did you ever just think to ask?"

Ruby pulled her hood off and replied with a quiet "huh?"

"the truth is I've been trying to think of a way to ask you out too."

"really?"

Weiss flicked her nose and said "yes I have but I guess I don't need to anymore since you asked me. So where are we going?"

"well I was thinking maybe we could go to that new bakery in town..." They continued their conversation as they left the courtyard holding hands and both wearing huge smiles.

A/N yes I finally got a holiday fic out anyway I hope you all enjoyed this I know it's not that well done but that's just me and I hope you all enjoyed the pairings I put in here well anyway I hope you all have a great valentines day until next time I will see all you dudes and dudettes in the next chapter.


End file.
